This invention relates in general to fuel cells, and in particular, to a fuel cell anode electrode, to a method of making the fuel cell anode electrode, and to a fuel cell including the fuel cell anode electrode.
Methanol-air and ethylene glycol-air fuel cells have been investigated for potential use as power sources in military equipments. Electrochemical oxidation of these fuels in cells have demonstrated good performance.
However, the cost and quantity of the noble metal catalyst required for fuel cell anode electrode fabrication has limited its acceptance as a power source. That is, the current state of the art of fuel cell electrode anodes used in methanol-air and ethylene glycol-air fuel cells operating at ambient temperatures of about 22.degree. C calls for platinum and palladium catalyst loadings totaling 10 to 12 mg/cm.sup.2.